This invention relates to an apparatus for severing a continuous material stock into sections. More particularly, this invention relates to a travelling saw for cutting materials such as urethane foam.
In all prior designs of urethane foam cutting devices of which we are aware, the cutting platen is movable, usually travelling with the blade. Inasmuch as the platen is generally associated, at least in location, with the conveyor system of a continuous line, the moving platen added undesirable complexity to the conveyor design, added to the length and bulk of the overall machine, added to maintenance problems since particles of the cut material would often accumulate in the platen system, and added significantly to the cost thereof. In addition, the design of the conveyor, platen, and the like to permit the platen to travel with the blade had to be compromised at a cost of accuracy of the cuts.